Standard-art polymers have multiple backbone bonds with no significant restraints on bond rotational freedom. For example, the aliphatic backbone bonds in polyolefins are all free to rotate. In Nylons and proteins, the carbon-carbon backbone bonds and half of the carbon-nitrogen backbone bonds are free to rotate. Even in aromatic polymers with rigid rings (aramids like Kevlar and Nomex, bisoxazoles like Zylon, and imidazoles like M5), there are backbone bonds which have some degree of rotational freedom and which can allow a multiplicity of backbone conformations. There are only a few arguable exceptions in structurally and conformationally isolated cases, like with Zylon, where the multiple rotatable bonds happen to be nearly coaxial with respect to each other, and with polyacetylene, polyphenylene and M5, where the polymer linkages are para-only and the polymer subunits are axially symmetric. Outside of these arguable “special cases” involving unsubstituted, linear-only (unidirectional) polymers, bond rotational freedom prevents conformational determinism of the polymer backbones. In other words, standard-art polymers are either rigid rods (analogous to uncooked spaghetti noodles) or flexible strands (over-cooked spaghetti noodles). There is a continued need to make polymers that exhibit extended, or backbone vector directionality in two or three dimensions. Such polymers can be used to make nano-structured materials for variety of different applications, including electronic fabrication technologies, aerospace technologies, biological technologies and medical technologies to name a few.